Resident Evil: Children Of Umbrella
by weirdkidinabox
Summary: Taking place within the confines of the infested Racoon City during the second game Children Of Umbrella focuses on an alternate timeline encompassing new characters, old characters and some new areas. The main focus is now on Leon, Hunk and two character
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Children Of Umbrella **

**Written ByGary Davidson**

**Draft One**

**A Brief Note To Readers:** _The Chris who appears within this story is not Chris Redfield. It has caused a little confusion amoungst readers so this is here to rectify that mistake on my behalf- I should have made it clear. Chris who appears in this story is Chris Daniels not Chirs Redfield._

Chapter 1: Prominent Questions

The night had come all too soon leaving the city eclipsed by the darkness. Visibility was almost zero as a young man trudged disorientated along the street. His dark brown hair hung just below his ears, it waved in the light breeze as the straight strands waved outwards and back in like the tide of a rocky ocean in a stormy night. His clothes were the usual street wear, a pair of jeans and a shirt, nothing too extravagant. As he walked alone down the seemingly deserted street he noticed that an eerie silence seemed to have swept in along with the darkness. It was the kind of silence that if one focused upon it too much it would drive a man insane. The disorientated fellow seemed bleak and obscure as he started to mumble to himself,  
"Where is it"  
He puzzled for a moment on the vaguely descriptive question before reaching a slender hand to his hair line, running a finger through the dark brown strands he clasped a handful and tensed his hand into a fist,  
"Damn it"  
The harshly spoken words echoed into the darkness, a rattle sounded out from an alleyway, as if it was some clichéd scene from a bad horror b-movie. Turning back the young man let out a cough as he cleared his throat,  
"Hello"  
His questioning words fell on deaf ears. He continued to walk, his shoes scuffing the ground as he trailed his tired feet, his mind was filled with many questions, where was everybody? How had he come to be in this town? Why did he not recognise anything? The first of many prominent questions, and possibly the most important, still spun through his mind though- who was he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fade To Black

Chris Daniels had all but finished his assignments as he logged off the computer. He yawned before standing up and making his way to the bed, the sheets were unmade and various items of clothing were strewn around the floor. He flopped down onto the bed as he rolled over on his back, gazing up at the white ceiling he realised the lights were still on. He quickly stood up from the bed and moved hastily to the switch, he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, as the light clicked off a flicker from the window beside his computer desk caught his eye,  
"Who the hell"  
He spoke softly to himself as he left the questions unfinished. Opening up a gap in the blinds he peered out the window, the condensed liquid beads almost obscured any view he had, wiping them away with his sleeve, he let out a sigh and once again the window was fogged up. Another flicker caught his eye and then a whirling noise made him pay a little more attention, a light began to shine down from the sky illuminating his front garden in the small suburban house, before he knew it a helicopter, black and unmarked had parked itself on the road, a stream of men jumped out, all equipped with guns, that's when he noticed the men were heading right for his front door. Chris turned quickly on his heels and called out to his parents as he bounded from his room and down the stairs, a group of men dressed in matching black attire stood there, his parents seemingly unconscious in the grip of the mysterious men, one of them spoke,  
"Sir, should we take the kid"  
The man, who looked the rest of the squad with the exceptions of four red markings on his jacket sleeve, acknowledged the question with nothing more than a nod. The group of armed assailants moved in on Chris, he turned for the door but it was too late. He struggled for a brief moment before he felt light headed, a small pain in his back shot up his pain as the light faded and he drifted off into unconsciousness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Follow The Orders… Or Else.

A tall building soared into the night sky, heavily armoured and looking like it was built to withstand a megaton blast it loomed over the small city like a statue there to strike fear into the hearts of the residents. In the darkened clouds something began to emerge, a helicopter. It swept in quickly and after a rather smooth landing the unmarked beast remained perched atop of the looming building. The helicopters doors opened up and three bodies were launched carelessly from the innards of the black machine, one man stepped out, the one with the red insignia on his sleeve, Captain Harman,  
"You have the privilege of being the first of many… do the company justice- you're sacrifice will not be forgotten"  
The man that that had been ejected from the helicopter got groggily to his feet and made a bolt for Harman,  
"You son of a bitch"  
He screamed out as he threw a punch into the mans kidneys, Captain Harman just simply turned and laughed, the man who had initiated the attack took another swipe before lunging for the gun in the Harman's holster, one soldier who had his rifle aimed directly at the man fired a shot off, it burst from the rifles barrel and the bullet flashed through the air directly at the mans chest. He coughed as a small spurt of blood erupted from his mouth, dropping to his knees the man fell backwards in a most awkward position. The captain hurried back into the helicopter and shook his head at the soldier,  
"You don't kill the test subjects"  
He said calmly as he took a pistol from his holster, the shooter turned,  
"But sir I… I"  
He was cut short by a loud shot, his head fell limp as he body collapsed to the floor of the helicopter, the commanding officer simply rolled him out through the door and onto the roof of the building, turning to the remaining soldiers he raised his voice,  
"I don't want assholes in my squad who cant follow orders- what you just witnessed is the penalty for disobeying orders. Understood"  
The rest of the men in a regimented fashion and with a collective voice spoke up,  
"YES SIR"  
With that the doors of the helicopter closed and it disappeared once again into the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Waste Of Breath

The un-named man strode through the streets, apparently a little more confident in himself now. The strong silence still sounded out into the night, the man had managed to keep himself amused thus far by humming a simple tune, something reminiscent of a child's lullaby. It soothed his uneasy mind for the moment, a temporary solution to a greater problem. As he wandered on into the night, the dimly lit streets casting wondrous shadows upon the cold concrete walls of the buildings, he found himself an area that seemed less like a town and more like a surreal mind bogglingly bad acid trip. Cars were crashed into other vehicles, streets lamps lay literally on the street, sparks emitted from their shattered bulbs, glass was strewn freely around the vicinity of the local area, shards littered the streets, paper from the daily gazette entwined themselves with the post boxes. The mans stride broke from self assuredly confident to an almost cautious child like patter of feet across the sidewalk, observing his surroundings the man paused at a large blank wall that had been spray painted upon, the message was written chilled him to the very marrow of his bones,  
"My pain is constant and sharp and I do not hope for a better world for anyone- in fact I want my pain to be inflicted on others"  
The writings were scraggy and untidy as if it had been spray painted by a drug addled junkie whose mind was on his next fix and not the actual writing on the wall. The man shivered as his mind raced with even more questions than before, what could drive somebody to write such a thing? Why was there so much destruction in this part of the town? Why had there had been so many accidents? His mind would have to forgo the questions for the moment since a more pressing issue had suddenly jumped to the forefront of his mind- gun shots. They echoed into the distance, the young mans mind struggled to comprehend the distance but to no avail. He paused closing his eyes as if trying to focus his energy on hearing where the sounds had come from. There it was again, this time in the forefront of his mind, he opened his eyes as the shot rung out, looking in the general direction he was slightly confused for a moment before noticing a bright light in the distance, it began to draw closer as did a sound. Something he had not heard before but in his mind it sounded familiar, like he heard it from a television series or a video game,  
"A helicopter"  
The man exclaimed amidst the carnage that laid before him, the gargantuan vehicle swooned over head as he flew low across the city, the young man jumped into the air in a vain attempt to draw attention to himself,  
"HEY! HELLO"  
He screamed into the air, a waste of breath as his hands still waved overhead. He sighed as his thin arms dropped to his side once again and he flopped backwards onto a bench. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Break The Silence

Chris had been ejected from the helicopter as had his mother and father. He awoke groggy, his vision blurred and his body shaking. Looking across the platform the first thing he had noticed was the skyline, they were obviously a top of a building, pretty high up by the looks of it, his ears were struck by a scream, his head flicked round instantly as he tried to drag himself up from the ground, there was his mother, kneeling beside his father. A stream of red flowed out from his fathers lifeless body, his mother was kneeling there, her ragged jeans soaked from where she had knelt down. Chris' heart sank, he didn't know what had happened or what had gone on while he had been unconscious but by the looks of things it wasn't good. He stood up and looked around, his eyes filling with tears as he edged forward,  
"What… happened"  
The words barely escaped his mouth before the door to the roof slammed open. Chris' head spun round, the noise seemingly waking him from a horrific daydream. A figure emerged from the darkness of the doorway. It stumbled forward and collapsed onto the ground, it groaned in agony as the person grappled its way to its feet again, Chris turned his body and drew closer to it, his mother was apparently oblivious to all that was going on- her mind occluded by grief. The further Chris came to the person the more his nose and lungs filled with the stench of death. He stopped, the silhouette of the person had blocked out any detail within its body. There was a tension that emanated through the cold air of the night, everything was quiet, usually a town of this calibre would still be buzzing with nightlife, even at this late hour there would be folks leaving clubs and driving around but there was no sound, nothing but silence. The figure was the first to break the silence, a groan, almost as if it was trying to speak, the lighting on the roof may have been dim but as the figure drew closer the persons face became all too clear, it was mutilated almost beyond recognition, its bottom jaw missing and the pallor of its skin was pale, almost grey in its tonal qualities. Whatever was left of the persons face had been torn to ribbons, flesh hung limp and dripped blood, its eyes were dead, a blank expression permanently imprinted upon the figures face. From what Chris could tell the person was a man and judging by his blood stained clothing he was a janitor or maintenance worker. A logo was emblazoned on the jumpsuit breast pocket, a red and white design, almost like an umbrella. Chris began to move backwards, the fear striking his already pounding heart and bringing him to the verge of throwing up. The ghastly sight was enough to turn even the most stern of stomachs. Chris stumbled, his shaking legs coming from underneath him, he looked up at the man, his quivering voice cracked as he called out,  
"Muummm"  
He looked towards her as she raised her head, her face driven with fear as she looked at the man approaching her son, she almost leapt to her feet and rushed to Chris' side. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet, the creature lunged forward towards them but as Chris was dragged away all the creature found to chew on was concrete, its face slamming heavily into the roof. Chris' mother still holding Chris by the arm made a b-line for the door, Chris following closely behind her. The man still struggling to get to his feet seemingly gave up, he crawled along the roof pulling himself forward until he had made his way to the corpse of Chris' father. The body was still warm, the janitor lapped its arms over the dead man, its face moved closer to his arm, its lower jaw missing, the bones which once held it in place moved in perfect alignment up and down as the janitor attempted to bite into Chris' fathers arm. It failed miserably, its top teeth barely scathing the flesh. As Chris, led by his mother made their way hurriedly through the door something unexpected happened, his mother slipped, her body lost balance, her arms swung in the air before she fell backwards, her body met the stairs with a sickening crunch as she rolled down the cold steel steps. Then she stopped as a thud signified the end of her fall, her body lay in an awkward position at the base of the stairs, all was silent. Chris stood there, his mouth gaping open. Once again his eyes filled with tears as he rushed down to the base of the stairs, he slipped an arm under his mothers head, behind her neck. Something dug harshly into his arm, he removed his arm quickly before whispering,  
"Please get up"  
The tears now flowing freely he looked down, his mothers neck was at an almost impossible angle, he looked to his hand, it seemed wet. As he strained his eyes and looked closer he realised it was blood, he rolled his mother onto her side, his eyes blurred with tears he wiped them with his sleeve, there protruding from his mothers neck was nothing but solid bone and blood in a complete mess. Chris screamed, as he lunged to the side his stomach churned and he threw up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Rookie

Leon S. Kennedy, the rookie, the new guy, whatever you want to call him, had been in Racoon City mere moments before he had been set upon by what appeared to be the un-dead. After an encounter with Claire, a young lady searching for her brother they had been separated. Leon had decided it was time to find a way out of this hell hole and maybe figure out what the hell was going on along the way. Ammo was in short supply now and he was trying his damnedest to save whatever precious little nine millimetre bullets he had left. He got lucky once or twice after searching some dead cops but he had long since passed the police station and all he was finding now were dead civilians. Their bodies lying in awkward positions on the ground, pieces of flesh torn from the bone and the once grey concrete streets now awash with blood was enough to send shivers down even the strongest stomach. Leon's eyes tried their best to avoid the horrid scenes but no matter how hard he tried they always drifted back there and every time they did he wondered what his chances of making it out of this place alive were? Truth be told it didn't look good.  
The darkened streets were cold as Leon walked onwards through the carnage, he had long since placed his trusty Heckler and Koch pistol in its holster and resorted to using his knife instead, he had stopped trying to kill his assailants in favour of a quick slash and then running onwards- it was by chance that he happened upon a street which appeared to be deserted although the eeriness more than made up for the un-dead which seemed to be avoiding this place. The thing which put the fear of God into him about this particular street though was not the sound of silence but what was unseen. After all who knew what lay just around the corner or what wretched beasts lurked in the shadows waiting for a new victim. As he trudged onwards through the night, the glass from street lamps and car windshields littering the street with glass, he noticed what appeared to be somebody sitting upon a bench, a shadowy figure that did nothing to soothe Leon's paranoia or fear,  
"Excuse me, Sir"  
He took a step forward and slide his knife away instead taking out his pistol he raised his arms,  
"Sir I am a police officer- this city is under siege- identify yourself"  
The figure stood up from the bench and looked at Leon,  
"I don't… I don't know my name…" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Chris just sat their- his body shook with the violent crying and gasping breathes he took to try and calm himself but it all did no good. He had wrapped his arms around his mother and gave her one final kiss on the cheek before he stood up. The tears still flowing, he edged himself back into a corner. He slid down the wall, brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them, he began to mumble under his breath,  
"Where do I go… what do I do… I miss you both so much and you've only been gone a little while"  
Outside things were going to hell- more than they already had. People who had once held up inside houses had gotten restless, some tried to leave in their cars but their paths were blocked at all turns either by barricades set up by the police in order to contain the chaos or by a mass car pile up. Those who tried to walk out of the city had met their fate rather swiftly. The creatures that lurked in the streets now had overran the entire city. Whatever was left of the police force had tried to set up a rescue point but inevitably it had turned into a mass slaughter, the un-dead had soon found their mark and within mere minutes they were upon a crowd of survivors who had gathered to plan an escape route through the town. One helicopter circled the city constantly, many had noticed it and had taken courage from the fact that they knew they were not alone. They held out hope that the helicopter would bring help- but what they held out for never came and these people soon were gone. The underlying chaos that many had not witnessed still existed although now survivors were scarce and the confusion and panic had died down. One solitary figure stalked the streets now, shadowed entirely in black and clad in armour this person seemed to know no fear. Weapons hung from his body, mounted in holsters and strung upon straps this figure lurked through the shadows, not running but taking his time. Dressed in what appeared to be a military uniform and a gasmask this person wore an insignia on his right arm of his jacket- an Umbrella logo- and below it a simple codename was stitched in perfect detail- Hunk. He paused at a street corner for a moment looking around at the chaos and the un-dead that roamed the vicinity. Underneath the mask he gave a look of distain as he raised his MP5. He eased his finger onto the trigger and unlocked the safety catch slowly, taking his time as he did with everything. He aimed for a head shot- he saw no point in wasting ammo and within seconds the blast had emanated into the night sky and the disfigured person now lay dead on the street in a pool of blood. He hastened his pace for a brief moment as he bolted across the street knowing that within moments the area would be set upon by hordes of the ravenous beasts he was now so accustomed to. He swung through a door on the other side of the street and into a building, "It will do for the moment." He thought to himself as he relinquished hold of his MP5 and took out a knife, the glimmer of the blade shone in the dull light, the perfectly polished edges sharp enough to cut through almost anything. He advanced down the hallway thinking to himself,  
"Better to explore and find something useful than stay put and perish like the rest of those fools"  
He paused at a door, opening it slowly he peered through. Nothing but a darkened stairwell but that was when something caught his eye. A faint sound like crying or somebody sobbing that was only magnified a little by the echo of the cold steel walls. He gradually made his way up the stairs slowly, step by step taking special care not to make a sound, he had once been taught that the element of surprise is a trusty ally and should never be taken for granted. The sobbing became louder as he made his way up the stairs and drew ever closer to the noise and then he was faced with something which he had never been taught how to deal with before, a boy firmly tucked away into a corner crying. Hunk looked around, the body of a woman lay there dead- he had enough brains to piece together the situation.  
Chris looked up- still crying his eyes were blood shot and his face soaked, somehow he didn't seem surprised to see somebody standing there. He calmed himself for a moment and then spoke softly,  
"Who are you"  
Hunk looked down, his face hidden behind the gasmask which he wore,  
"Names are not important"  
He said sternly as he holstered his knife and instead raised a handgun pointing it towards Chris,  
"Were you bitten"  
Chris simply shook his head. Hunk was at a loss, he had never dealt with a child before- it would have made it easier if he had been bitten, a bullet or a quick slash from his knife would have finished it quickly and easily. He paused and looked to the boy,  
"Is that your mother"  
His words seemingly became warm now, his voice sounding less cold and strict. Chris nodded again,  
"Where is you father"  
Chris stuttered his words, he was still sobbing,  
"H-h-he's dead"  
Hunk knelt down and paused,  
"Then we should get out of here. Its against regulations and my direct orders but you shouldn't have been brought here"  
Hunk placed an arm on Chris' shoulder and helped him to his feet all the while wondering what the hell he was doing. He knew one thing though- something which he would bet his life on- this was that bastard Harman's doing. 


End file.
